Weiss Schnee
Summary Weiss is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and a new student at Beacon Academy. She has icy blue eyes, flowing white hair tied in a ponytail on the right of her head and a crooked scar over her left eye. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress, with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. She is partnered with Ruby. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B with casual strikes, 8-C with Dust and Glyphs Name: Weiss Schnee, Snow Angel (by Jaune), Princess (by Ruby) Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human/Beacon Academy student/Huntress-in-training/Member of Team RWBY Destructive Capacity: Wall Level with physical strikes, presumably Building Level+ '''with Dust '''Range: Extended melee, hundreds of meters with Dust manipulation Speed: Hypersonic+ via powerscaling, one of the fastest characters in the series thus far (Mach 20 with 39 reactions), she's naturally faster then Ruby Rose Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Power: Class MJ Durability: Likely Building Level, higher with barriers Stamina: Likely high, Weiss attends Beacon Academy which hosts rigorous training regimens. (Although she seems to have low endurance, as seen after the fight with the Nevermore. When the other three girls showed no signs of fatigue, Weiss was exhausted. However, this may be attributed to the repeated use of her Semblance) Standard Equipment: Myrtenaster (Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR)) Intelligence: Seems to be fairly intelligent, both in the conventional and the combative senses Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, stamina, endurance, agility, reflexes/reactions, Dust '''(energy-like magic) manipulation (can produce ice and fire, amp speed, "skate" along surfaces, enhance striking strength, and manipulate gravity), able to manipulate and use her '''Aura (Ki/Chi) defensively (enhance her natural durability), offensively (enhanced her striking power), sharpens her senses and able to unlock the Aura of another person, able to create glyphs with her Semblance that allows to be use for walking on walls, accelerate motion, mid-air platforms, and barriers (which is presumably stronger than aura barriers) Weaknesses: Tsundere Notable Attacks/Techniques Semblance: Glyphs: Weiss can create glyphs that can be used in a variety of ways. With her glyphs she can create a platform in midair, enabling her to engage in aerial combat with no need to return to ground level or can be used to simply slow her decent. This technique is unofficially known as Air Step. While on the ground, she can also create glyphs that she uses to greatly increase her speed by launching herself in a particular direction, seemingly gliding across air for a short time. '-Myrtenaster - Special Functions:' Myrtenaster appears to have two distinct operating modes. The first is where the color-coded energy (presumably energized Dust) acts directly. The second is where the energy is instead fed into the energy glyphs that are the expression of Weiss' Semblance. The same color selection on the revolver chamber can have radically different results depending on whether it is directly unleashed or channeled through a glyph. *'Red: Power:' When channeled into a glyph, this seems to create a repulsion effect. In the "White" Trailer, this is used to completely cancel out the force behind one of the Giant Armor's sword strikes. In Players and Pieces, it is used to boost Ruby Rose towards the Nevermore. In The Emerald Forest, when used directly, this mode allowed Weiss to manipulate fire. Red runes appeared on the blade when she did this. This appears to be Weiss' primary ranged attack, as it is used again in Players and Pieces. *'Light Blue: Ice:' When used directly, this setting sends out a wave or field of ice from the blade, useful for trapping or immobilizing a foe. When channeled into Glyphs, it creates restraints that Weiss can launch towards a foe using a circling motion of Myrtenaster's blade. *'Violet: Slash:' This setting increases Weiss' attack power for a split second, allowing her to deal high damage with a slash attack. It is possible that this setting creates the black glyph that appears to have a motion-cancelling or adhesive effect, which Weiss used to hold Ruby in her makeshift slingshot, immobile until she had properly aimed her teammate at the trapped Nevermore. *'White: Main:' Weiss's default spell; this selection can create a seemingly solid force/energy disc that Pyrrha Nikos refers to as a "glyph". Weiss can stand on this glyph, using it as a platform for various acrobatic movements, including braking a free-fall and quickly reversing her motion by kicking off of it mid-air. When directly channeled through the blade, the white setting instead creates what can best be described as a 'finishing move,' causing enormous damage to foes. When used on the Giant Armor, it appeared to disintegrate into ice shards after being hit with this move. On a final note, this spell, when channeled into the weapon itself, is shown to temporarily create a unique, glowing design along the length of the blade. *'Yellow: Agility:' Appears to enhance Weiss' agility. As of this time, the result of channeling the yellow setting into a glyph is unknown. *'Blue: Repulsion:' When channeled into a glyph, this setting appears to create an anomalous gravitational field directly above the glyph. In the "White" Trailer, Weiss uses this setting to launch the Giant Armor in the air after luring it onto the glyph. In Players and Pieces, it enables Ruby Rose to ascend a vertical cliff-face as if she were running along the ground. It is also likely to be the setting that Weiss uses in the same episode to jump out of danger whilst carrying Nora Valkyrie. The result of using this setting directly has yet to be shown. Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Magic User Category:Swordsmen Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Elemental Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Rooster Teeth